damageinc3dfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Apocalypse
The Dark Apocalypse series, has been one of the most popular series Ive done. It mixes different elements, such as Arabic and African overtones, with a bit of tribal, desert punk and macabre elements. The series takes place in various parts of Africa - ranging from the Congo to North Africa and the Saharan Desert. The series is based around a different timeline than we know to exist, and is about an Apocalypse, where the sun turns blood red, and these subterranean creatures (known as the Sarotu) emerge from beneath the Earth, to take over and enslave humankind. Here you can find the whole series of Dark Apocalypse. Vermillion Dawn The first in the series, she is the savior from prophecy. In the time before time was born, an ancient prophecy foretold the end of days; Ravenous creatures would rise and rule the Earth, and would seek to destroy mankind. And when the sun turned to blood, this dark apocalypse would be nigh. But there was a footnote: That a great warrior would be born, who would bring an end to this terrible fate And from the chaos that reigned, a new world order would be born Now, with extermination imminent, and all human life no longer safe Only one woman can stop this horrible omen from befalling the Earth..... And they called her Vermillion Dawn. Prisoner Of War The second part in the series, introduces Ki'ara (aka Kiki) Separated from her family and left to wander the desert as a nomad, Ki'ara, a young innocent, has been toughened by the Apocalypse. Falling into rough crowds and thieving has been a means of survival for this feisty gal. Until one day her luck runs out, when she is captured by the Sarotu and taken as a Prisoner of War. She is left alive, but at the cost of doing the bidding of their leader. But Ki'ara, being the spitfire she is, does something to rebel against the very notion. And the Sarotu don't take kindly to insolence..... The Shrieker The first creature belonging to this world, which is a sand wyrm It is a terrifying subterranean creature that is but one of the horrors of this wasteland world. Called thus, for the blood-chilling shriek it lets out when it's about to feed, this creature is super stealthy and super fast as it slithers in the sand using claws that enable it to dig. But its speed pales in comparison to its brutality. It will devour anything that it senses. As it's a creature that lives underground, it has no eyes... but don't let that fool you - it can sense vibration miles away. It is also really hard to kill, due to the bony plating on its back that protects it (not to mention, its gargantuan size). Shriekers also have a form of camouflage, so they can change color to match their environment - The sand color it dons, is to camouflage itself in the sands of the desert. They can also turn red and black on a whim. Fortunately, it is only found in one semi-shaded area of the desert, as its too hot elsewhere. This place is known as the lair of the Shrieker. And you don't want to get caught there...